


catharsis/purgation

by deerluxia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gore (kinda), M/M, Poetic, Purple Prose, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerluxia/pseuds/deerluxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they are human, under layers of ancient damnation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	catharsis/purgation

hidan is glass and hips bucked up to kakuzu’s body, moon bathed and swearing.  
“fuck,” he cried, with some degree of honesty. _“fuck.”_  
there’s blood and thick offal like cherries splattered across the dirt and it’s glittering in kakuzu’s eyes. he’s some animal caught in the glare of a torch, eyes pale marbled green, cataracts swallowing up his pupils. his hood is pulled down, hair snared back messily across his shoulder. the bridge of his nose is furrowed and his lashes are drawn down and he’s panting, deep and resonant and hot in his throat and chest and hidan can hear him from where he’s splayed out on the warm dirt.  
their bodies generate enough heat to thrum against each other and create odorless slick sweat, smearing dark red across their stomachs and sides. kakuzu’s hands reach for hidan’s legs and he lets him clamp down across his waist, rearing upwards. his hands skirt the insides of hidan’s thighs and across the swell and soft dip of the edge of his cock and two fingers turn into a soft sleeve, his hand cupping and closing in and capturing him, the years gone and the writhing glass man under his hand meeting his lips twice or thrice. he slips his freed palm up hidan’s arms, finding the prayer beads laced around hidan’s wrists and fingers and fumbling for a few seconds before nimbly yanking them forward, pushing the other to him, and hidan’s flushed and trembling and breaking his voice against the tide of sound, crickets, wind, white noise rushing in his ears.  
thunder’s rolling in the distance. or maybe that’s the five hearts so close to his own, as kakuzu’s mouth presses against his and they taste the sweat and iron on their tongues.  
“kakuz’-- _fffucking,_ say something, _fuck_ you, fuck, _ah,_ ah, _don’t_ ah _stop don’t stop--_ ”  
their heaving chests butt together softly and suddenly there are teeth bared to kakuzu's throat. they prick his dark skin and kakuzu grabs hidan’s hair, almost with a patience, as the other slurs and groans and dips back and forth, wriggling, desperate, lined with silver. for a moment, kakuzu has an inkling of someone pure and beautiful.  
for a moment.  
“i’ll ah, _ah,_ kill you-- _kill you_ \--”  
“you’re, ah, you’re a mess,” kakuzu rumbles into hidan’s neck, white slender bones and flesh, raising him up by his waist and rolling into him, and he’s fire and blood holy honey mist on his forehead in a sigil. “sit still, let me _fuck_ you, before you bleed to death.” he arches an eyebrow, humming out of his mouth, slowing his hips and his breath. “unless.”  
hidan’s timbre pitches, he digs his nails into the other’s muscled back, and he kisses him again, hungry and fervored and harsh. “what did i _just say,_ you ass--ah, ah. don’t stop. go. _do_ it!” his syllables stumble and whine loudly, voice clear for once in a moment, needy.  
kakuzu doesn’t really have to hesitate much. he answers hidan with his teeth bared, and bites him, arms finding him, cradling him still with fingers clamped to his skin and going fast and hard and full into the other’s body, taking him and bucking him into the dirt.  
they are sculpted out of the dark black pools of mud and scum and oil outside townspeople’s windows, in alleys and outskirts, and they are wild and rutting and desperate to feel each other, to reach a violent climactic end. they are holy and ashen and wrought with nothing but death and burning embers from a stamped out campsite belonging to those who have died in the night with their throats caved in. they’re kissing and dying and giving and receiving. they are human, under layers of ancient damnation.  
kakuzu tightens his grip and hisses and snarls, hidan arches, screams, softens his voice as he chokes and finishes on his chest and he’s tight and elated. his face is lined with stars in kakuzu’s blurred vision as he loses it inside him, pulsing and shaking bowing his head and letting out a simple groan to the back of hidan’s ear. it’s good. it’s a crest, crashing down. they are alone in the deep, shared drop, shuddering and gasping.  
it’s raining.  
“ready to go?” hidan whispers to him, after kakuzu’s out of him and knelt on the ground, tidying up his skin with a rag before going to hidan’s and doing the same for him, a silent motion shared between the both of them.  
kakuzu nods, helps him up, and they walk away, neither of them turning back nor faltering.  
slowly, they go shoulder to shoulder into the rain-whipped night, swallowed instantly, devoid of light.


End file.
